RPlog:Lunch With a Legend
The space over Etti IV is busy with merchant traffic, as is usually the case, but there is an added element to the busy quality, this day. The usually docile Picket Fleet is a flurry of activity, as a small military task force seems to be being outfitted, surrounding the VSD2 Litigator. Corvettes make up an outer ring of defence, while a graceful frigate makes up a more heavily armed escort vessel, situated not far from Litigator's port side. Tender ships, and lighters from the surface of Etti IV are making a constant stream of traffic, while starfighters patrol, with a small number engaged in what appears to be a mock dogfight. Bursting out of hyperspace from one of the normal traffic lanes is a brightly painted skipray blastboat. The unusual color scheme could only be the result of one person in the Galaxy. It means that Axel Vichten has decided to grace Etti IV with his presence. Due to some bribery a while back, the ship has CSA licensing and as such is not an illegal warship as it likely should be. Almost as soon as it leaves hyperspace, the Boomstick slows to a halt as it's pilot surveys the activity taking place in system. With only a few seconds delay, Axel opens up communications. "CSAV Litigator, this is Axel Vichten, owner of the Skipray Blastboat, Boomstick. Request permission to come aboard. I believe you will find I have an appointment onboard. Please transmit proper vectors and hangar allotments. Over." He then just sits in space, lingering there until he recieves confirmation. "Acknowledged, Boomstick. The Captain has been expecting you. Transmitting landing instruction." This is the polite, but terse response from Litigator, as the data is transmitted to Axel, giving him a temporary berth in the ship's main hangar bay. Inside of the hangar bay, no escort has been formed, and a lone man, awaits the arrival of Axel Vichten. Aboard the Litigator The Boomstick makes it's way slowly and gently into the hangar bay. It's pilot expertly places it on the assigned pad, powers it down and lowers the narrow crew ramp. A moment later, the smell of spice smoke drifts out of the ship followed by an man wearring a light power-armor suit that has been extremely modified and painted. Axel takes the final step down the ramp and clicks a button on one of the armored gauntlets. The ramp begins to raise with a hiss of steam. The pilot glances around for a moment, realizing that aside from him, there is only one other being in the hangar. The vast hangar bay is currently just as busy as the space outside of the vessel, with starfighters in various states of repair, and disrepair. Or rather, it was just as busy, as it appears that it's been left, very recently, in a state of work. Small carts sit about, carrying ordnance, and parts, sitting between trips, from ship to ship. It appears as if techs had been doing their best to get Litigator's fighter complement into perfect fighting order. But, there is a distinct lack of security, now, and only Gren Delede, wearing an expensive, but non-standard naval uniform awaits Axel's arrival. "Mr. Vrichten." This is the first thing out of Delede's mouth, as the man steps forward, offering a polite nod, the naturally lean pilot looking fragile, compared to the armoured figure. "I am Captain Gren Delede...and I welcome you to Litigator. I've had a fine luncheon prepared in the wardroom, so that business may be discussed." With a nod, Axel approaches the man. "A nice meal after a long jump sounds wonderful," the man replies not wanting to get anything started until after they were out of public eyes and earshot. His jump wasn't that long anyway, but he has grown tired of fast cooked meals that he keeps stored in the small confines of his ship. "I shall follow you. I apologize about my attire, but honestly, I was rather caught with little knowledge of what I would be stepping into. I hope you understand." The tone of his voice shows that he is merely speaking this and it is not a heartfelt apology by any means. "If our roles were reversed, I would be armed, in my usual manner. Which is...excessive." This is given with a tight smile, before Gren turns, and makes his way to the turboshaft, waiting for the other man to board, before selecting the appropriate deck...and waiting for the short time it takes to arrive. No more words are spoken, as Delede leans Axel down the corridor, a short way, and into a richly appointed wardroom, empty of other people, but with a large, finely made table, that also happens to be covered in a large repast. Most of the dishes considered delicacies from around the galaxy. "I have made it a point, to keep an expert chef, aboard ship. I "recruited" him from one of the finest establishments in the Corporate Sector, Mr. Vrichten. It's amazing the loyalty that a few covertly taken holos can inspire." A gesture for Axel to sit, as a space has been laid out on either side of the table. Axel follows the man to the wardroom, quietly taking in his surroundings and sub-consciously plotting an escape route just in case he needs one. As they arrive, the smell of the food makes Axel realize he is hungrier than he thought, though he is still a little reluctant to eat. After all, he has been lured into traps on several occassions in the past. "I once had some power players in the Intelligence world loyal to me for the same reasons," he replies to the comment about the chef. "Holovids can prove to be a very powerful bargaining chip." He grins as he takes a seat. "And it's Vichten, not Vrichten, and most people just call me Axel." He hates his last name, has thought of changing it many times. It was the name of his slaver Imperial father and one his mother insisted her son have in the hopes his father would take him off the rock of a planet. That never happened of course. "I apologize.." Gren says, sounding..well, not apologetic, but he's still polite about it. "Please, enjoy the meal, Axel. I understand your reluctance...I'm not a trustworthy sort, myself." Delede's voice are the clipped, lyrical intonations of an educated Coruscanti, though, he occasionally slips into a rougher vernacular. "Suffice to say, if any harm came to you, I would fall from the ladder that I am currently climbing, under Mr. Eson. You are totally safe, I assure you." The naval officer reaches for his filled glass of wine, and takes a pause, to sniff it's aroma, before taking a swig. "I have been tasked with attempting to convince you in the possibilities of joining our organization. I understand you have had initial contact with one of our lesser members?" "If you mean that tactless pirate that offered me sub-standard spice as a bargaining tool, then yes." Axel remarks, though he knows the spice was very high grade. "I was not impressed and he may have done some damage to my reputation on Caspar if the wrong person was listening in." Axel looks down to the food and the wine laid out before him. He picks up his glass, enjoys the aroma himself, then sets it back down. He then removes a small metalic vial from the inside of his gauntlet. As soon as he opens it, the glitterstim reacts to the light of the room and activates with a pop, spark, and a hiss. Axel smiles as he pours half the contents into his wine. and sets the remainder of the vial on the table. "A little gift from my supply, direct from the mines of Kessel." While the Maffi spice was high quality and would normally be considerred some of the best in the slice, Axel's was pure and uncut, producing maximum effect and euphoria in most people. "That particular member of our group is not representative of the Maffi. He should never have been trusted with such an important assignment." Gren says this with a hard frown, before taking a long sip from his wine. "I would not expect that he will be a long-lived member, either. I plan on killing the bastard, as soon as I'm back in Corellian space, for a separate incident." Delede looks at the vial, that has been placed on the table, but the officer shakes his head, slightly. "A very generous gift, Axel, but I do not partake. I...already have enough addictions, to add another, at this point in my life." His voice does seem as if he appreciates the offer, though. "You are a very important member of our particular galactic community, and I sincerely apologize on behalf of Mr. Eson, for Pledge Helion's behavior. But, I must inquire...how did he possibly damage your reputation?" He almost seems to truly relish the answer to that, as his hatred of the Pledge, is obvious. The smuggler pulls out a small and very high tech datacard and presses a button. A moment later, after selecting the proper databit, the voice of Jalek comes through, though rather grainy. *"Of the highest quality, a sample. Delivered with an invitation to join Mister Eson at your convenience for business discussions."* Axel presses another button, *"Head of the Twi'lek Maffi Crime Syndicate. Eson extends an offer to meet with him to discuss possible business relations. "* With that played, Axel puts the card away. "That conversation took place in a very crowded bar, and he was dressed in a manner that drew even more attention than what I had already gathered from the small party I was throwing. There are many ears in the galaxy, Mr. Delede." Axel purposefully neglects the use of the man's proper title of Captain. "Before you leave, will you please provide me with a copy of that recording? Mr. Eson will be...interested to hear it." Delede shakes his head, and frowns, taking a few moments to order his thoughts, reaching for a delicious looking pastry, and eating it quietly. After he has finished a portion of it, and dabbed at his mouth with a napkin, Gren continues..."He will be dealt with. We do not brook incompetence, in the Family. Especially out of Pledges, who have been given more responsibility than they are worth." If The Captain takes offence at Axel neglecting to use his title, he does not show it, in his countenance. Axel gives a slight nod signifying he will provide a copy. "My bodyguard has a habit of recording everything. It's been a nice trait for quite a while now." He pauses and looks to the food. He then begins to make up a plate of various things that look appealing to him. "Can we please move on to the business at hand though?", he says with a slight sigh, as if this conversation is suddenly beginning to bore him. He takes a sip of the slightly foaming and heavily spiced wine, enjoying the savory taste on his palate. "Very well. I appreciate dealing with those who dislike small talk." Delede says this with a slight smile, taking another drink from his wine, but leaving his own plate, more or less empty. The Captain shows a slight bit of irritation, perhaps, at the sigh, but he has a job to do, and will do it, to the best of his ability. "To put it bluntly...We are a powerful organization, always looking to increase our position with the galaxy. You, are a powerful man. It would be a profitable union for everyone involved, Axel." A pause, and he retrieves a pack of death sticks, from his pocket, and lights one, taking a few moments to smoke, tapping ash into an ornate ashtray, on the table. "The Maffi is a family. We take care of one another. We have free reign on Corellia, and the same here, in the Corporate Sector, thanks to our habit of planting agents within the various security forces. Highly placed agents. Would that not be of use to you? I know that you are a well-connected man...but would not even more, ready made connections be of benefit?" "I am a businessman as well, Mr. Delede. Of course more connections in the galaxy would be beneficial." He pauses and takes another sip of the wine, followed by a bite of one of his entrees. "My question is this, what are you asking of me? That I join a group that can offer me connections through the Corporate Sector and Corellia? In exchange for what, I ask?" He leans back in his chair, moving his tongue through his teeth trying to disloge a piece of meat. "As a member of the family, you are expected to help us, in forming even more business connections...and, should violence be required, making yourself available to do it. For such things, you will be rewarded." Gren says this with a bit of a smile, before tapping a bit of ash, and reaching for his wine. "I know not what you look for, as you are a wealthy man...but, I assure you...the family would do everything within it's power to meet any of your needs. Mr. Eson is very generous." Axel gives a nod. "I refuse to commit to anything until I see first hand how business is done. So far, I have mixed emotions." He reaches into an armored pocket on his chest, pulling out a very expensive hand-rolled cigar and lights it, blowing a dense blue-grey smoke into the air. "You know I'm a wealthy man and I have had my hands at one time or another in half the pockets in the slice, but what is it truly that your organization offer me? I control an entire fleet of personally owned vessels, including the only known interdictor cruiser outside of the Imperial command. I'm sure your superiors would consider me an asset if they ever needed to wage war on someone." He takes another puff from the cigar and leans back. "I understand why you want me, now enlighten me on why I want you." He smiles a bit, as if wanting to be 'sold' on this idea. "I will admit, I am no salesman, Axel. I am a starfighter pilot, and tend to work on the violence side of things." Delede says this with a slight smile, taking the smoke out of his mouth, long enough to drain his wine glass, and pour some more. "Mr. Eson has not shared his most private of reasons, for this meeting with you." A pause, and he takes another long puff..."You would benefit, as I mentioned earlier, in the opening of new markets to you, in the addition of a large personal ally. Your enemies are the family's enemies. That's how it works. You may have a large fleet of personal vessels...but how are you set in the way of truly loyal allies? We have the Colonel of CorSec, a rising star within CSSD, and one of the most powerful crimelords in the galaxy? We have many powerful people within our ranks, /all/ looking out for one another's interests. Loyalty is paramount, even if we despise one another, personally. If you find yourself lured into a trap that you cannot escape, you would know that all available maffi resources would be set upon helping you." Again, it might not seem like much to Axel, but it truly is the greatest benefit of joining Maffi. Axel takes a few bites in between puffs on the cigar. "I have contacts of my own that I can never allow to know of my involvement in such an organization. Those contacts, should I join, will remain my contacts alone, though I may be able to persuade them to do certain things. I have several contacts inside the intelligence world." He leans forward in his seat. "I respect your profession of Pilot, as I myself have decent skills in the cockpit. I have spent the better part of my life behind the controls of a ship in combat and many other manners of flight. Because of mutual respect, I will humor your invitation." He takes a deep drag of the cigar, and then puts it out in his glass of wine. "I will, however, not commit to anything until I meet with Tyy'son Eson personally and go over the real reasons he wants my involvement. If it proves beneficial for me at that point..." he trails off and then stands. "Was there anything else?" "I believe, that was the plan all along. This was merely another step in that process." Delede says with a tight smile, obviously a bit forced. "I will contact, my superior, tell him that you wish to meet. He is a busy man, but I believe he will make time." The pilot eyes the cigar being put out in his fine crystal, but merely stands, himself. "I have business of my own to attend, military campaigns do not plan themselves. I have an aide, that is loyal to the family...he will accept a copy of that recording, before you leave." A tug on the bottom of his tunic, and he nods, once again. "We all have to keep our presence within the organization, a secret. So long as we are willing to use our resources, specifically named, or not, to the betterment of the family, there is no problem." He speaks quietly into his commlink, and a man in the standard, less fancy uniform of an ESPO in naval attire, arrives.."See that Mr. Vichten is escorted off the ship, and get a copy of the recording he has for you." A pause, and he bows his head, just slightly. "Good day. Thank you for attending to the invitiation." With that, the man turns, and leaves the room, leaving Axel with his aide. Delede apparently, switched into his more normal attitude, during that last phase of the conversation...a bit less friendly than he had tried to be. The less friendly attitude didn't phase Ax in the slightest. This guy was definitely more professional than the hack he was sent on Caspar. Axel follows the aide along, giving him a copy of the recording somewhere along the way. Once in his ship, Axel streaks off, barrelling through space at a speed unmatched by just about any fighter in the system. Much faster than a normal skipray blast boat should move. It's direction would seem to be hyperspace vectors for Corellia.